The Third War
by AlucardSwords
Summary: Lord Voldemort is back, and He brought friends, Many crossovers. Who will win when the earth's entire magical population is involved? Read and Find out. It's my first story please reveiw, and give me a break. Chapter 2 Up
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place two years after harry potter and the Deathly Hallows. Lord Voldemort escaped alive, created more horcruxes and has recruited many allies in his war, and this time its not just england, its a veyr mixed up magical world war. I do not own any of the franchise used in this story, please reveiw so i know how I'm doing.

Chapter 1- Voldemort's back, and he brought some friends...

A man covered in a black robe walked acrossed the gravel alley. He was admiring the peacocks when the small sound of rocks moving alerted him to another's presence. "Ah, Yaxley, you've come back? I don't know whether the dark lord will be happy with you, then again you have returned,  
so he will be", muttered the stranger to Yaxley. "Funny Draco, when you couldn't even kill anybody, it's a riot, but have you heard?" The two continued until they reached a beautiful, nut old dust covered door. Draco drew his wand and waved it. The door opened.

They marched down the corridor, and saw the mansion had refurnished with new items. A painting of a map portrayed a land surrounded by mountains, except a small passage in north. Another of a man in flames, with a really long katana,  
and this is what caught most interest of the two, a tattered flag with a bunch of black lines, and a blimp labeled the Graf Zeppelin 2. They reached a shining oak door, and opened it. They headed into the room and took a seat where they were directed by a man in a black cloak, and red eyes.

"Welcome back my fellow death eaters, under normal circumstances I would torture you, but as you two have returned and brought new recruits with you, that will be forgiven today"  
sighed Lord Voldemort as he looked to the person on his right,  
a man with flowing silver hair an inch from the ground. " As you are the last to arrive, may we get to business. Lt. Van Winlke, the door will you please. Lientenant Rip Van Winlke shut the door and resumed her seat.

"Good, now these 3 are our new allies you my followers do not know, let me introduce them. The fat one at the end of the table goes by the Major, and he will be leading a direct campaign against the Muggles of London, and the surrounding areas until they have gone crazy, then the Ministry will be in chaos, and the Order of the pheonix." Lord Voldemort took a sip of the elf made wine in front of him, and then continued. "This fellow in the armour goes by Ganondorf, and he will be leading his armies against the people in America, until we have the support we need, and making sure our allie's enemies do not combine their forces. The last one, the one on my right is Sephiroth, the newly made Minister of Magic for Russia, he obtained the post by killing the former,and he will make sure the Asian magical population do not give their support to Europe."

The table of men just looked around at each other, smirks on thier faces, until Draco turned his head to Voldemort. "Yes, it's very good, but what about your forces my lord?" Voldemort took another sip of wine and then he replied. "We will take the Ministry here, and destroy the Order, and Harry Potter. First though we need to try a rather more formal method, offer the Ministry to join us, or face the consequences. He laughed and then regained his usual posture. "Very well, we will meet in one year, stick to letters until then, good day gentlemen. The men rose and left only the death eaters in the room.

Voldemort silenty counted his loyal death eaters. He thought to himslef 56 should be more than enough, along with his allies and their armies, and his own. "Now a few of you will set up Headquarters at the secret location we discussed earlier, some of you will recruit more followers, some of you will contact our old ones, and the rest of you will work quietly and undectably against the Ministry, and the Order. Move out, and conquer!" They all looked happy, as they should considering their chances of success. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Order of the Phoenix, and the Sword?

Harry Potter was worried. It was 2 years and 10 monthes since he had outwitted Voldemort, and yet the disappearences hadn't stopped. He guessed Voldemort was stupid and wanted to die. And he as the chosen one would have to do it. He deciced a month ago to recall the Order of the Phoenix. All the living members excepted, and were to meet him later that day. The problem was some other parties wished to attend, and they even found out the date, and the place. How they figured out Grimmauld Place was HQ,  
he didnt know. They didnt know he lived there with his wife, Ginny Weasley.

Harry looked over the letter. Some Blokes name Sir Integra, and Alucard from the Hellsing agency, muggle world wanted to come.  
Obviously the Ministry were morons, just like Geogre always said.  
Also someone named Link, and a Princess Zelda were going to arrive in an hour, and he didn't even know where they came from. Real useful.  
Last but not least a Canadian order, not unlike the the Order of the Phoenix was attending. The Order of the Sword. Canada had been affected by Voldemort's war lately too, but much less devasting. Of course that should be expected. Working against two minitries.

Later that Evening

"Hello guests, both invited, and uninvited, welcome to my home, and now to business." Harry took his seat. Around him were 7 other people, and his wife. He turned to the female at the other slighty more rounded end of the table. " Who are you, you weren't invited"  
The female pulled out a cigar, lit it, and took a long drag. " I am Sir Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Helsling" Everyone but the man in red, and the one with a very elegant sword and a green trench coat looked surprised. Integra just looked mad. "Yes I am a female,  
the Virgin knight to be exact, but that does not mean I will be treated as a lower being here!"

" Very well, Mr. Diamond, may i ask what you shall do in our joint effort?" Harry had to ask, as time was short before Voldemort did something big. He fingered with his neckalace(a golden Blade)  
and then answered, in a calm voice. " My job shall first be moving my organization somewhere in these islands, most likely Wales, as I heard there are many historic castles we can use for headquarters.  
Then we will begin to hunt down the agents of this Voldemort, and capture and or kill them. All depending on how they come." Harry and Ginny looked aghast, but evryone else just solemnly nodded,  
and took a drink.

"Alas before we continue, these are my immediate Lientenants.The one with golden brown hair is Marina Stubborn. As her last name applies, she is stubborn. This one here is Chris Left, he's in charge of my weapons section, and the Canadian Ministry of Magic Auror Team 6. Last but not least is Kaori Moon. She runs the research and Intelligence division." He stopped ay each name, and they acknowledged themselves.Harry and Ginny just look astounded,  
and they just took a sip of wine as Kreacher brought another bottle into the room.

" Very well, the Hellsing agency shall be working with all due to discover where else they have their bases, and who thier agents are. The we'll move against them one by one, destroy their foreign commands." Integra just took another puff of her cigar, and then motioned to Alucard. They both got up and left. Sir Diamond just disapperaed, and the rest of the Order of the Sword members followed Alucard.

Harry didnt even have 5 minutes when Kinsgley Shacklebolt, George Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hermoine Granger, a guy dressed in green with a mother load of weapons, and a young female in a pink dress walked in. They took seats and the two new folks introduced themselves as Link and Zelda. The meeting was 15 minutes. Kinglsey would gather all ready for combat and prepare to use them as guards and against the death eaters.Geogre would use his store to fund the Order, and to gather news from the underground. Arthur would see the Ministry side of things, and Link and Zelda Would gather an army of hyrule knights to combat the non -magical people they would face.

Mean while 5 men were meeting at the Hog's Head. One was a man in heavy grey, holding two bayonets. One was a man with a emerald green robe, and looking like a lion(no he didnt die, slight change,  
one a man in saphire blue, one a man with silver hair, and violot eyes, and the last weird little green dude. They all introduced themselves as the Canadian and British ministries of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Cloud. He didn't mention a last name. The man in green introduced himself as Tingle, and he lead the Termania war prepartions against the land of Hyrule. The last two were Section 13 Iscariot agents, Enrico Maxwell, and Paladin Alexander Anderson.  
To make a long story short, they pledged themselves against both sides, and would make sure they were the victors. 


End file.
